Season 1
The first season of 90210, an American television series, began on September 2, 2008. Gabe Sachs and Jeff Judah are executive producers for the first season, after original producer Rob Thomas dropped out to focus on other projects. The series premiered to 4.65 million viewers, and broke records for The CW at the time, becoming their highest rated premiere in viewers and in Adults 18-49 with a 2.6 rating. On September 22, 2008, after airing just four episodes, the network gave the series a full season order of 24 episodes. The season finale aired on May 19, 2009 and was seen by 2.00 million viewers. The season averaged 2.24 million viewers and a 0.9 rating in the Adults 18-49 demographic. Overview Much like the original series, Beverly Hills, 90210, 90210 follows the move of a family (parents Debbie and Harry Wilson, their daughter Annie and adopted son Dixon). Harry is actually from Beverly Hills and comes back both to look after his mother Tabitha and to work as the principal at West Beverly Hills High. All of them struggle to adjust to their new lives: Annie has a hard time balancing romances (starting with rich kid Ty) and friendships as well as popularity and identity; Dixon has issues with his adoption and African-American heritage; Harry and Debbie struggle with the revelation that Harry has a son with Tracy Clark, his former high school sweetheart. Tracy has a daughter of her own, Naomi, who dates jock Ethan Ward, with whom she soon breaks up with. Ethan gets back together with Annie, whom he had a fling with several years prior. The half-sisters (Naomi and Annie) alternate between friends and enemies in a love triangle. Their fued eventually pushes Naomi out of the "in crowd." Their mothers find themselves in a love triangle as well, after Tracy's marriage to Charles Clark implodes. Naomi's best friend, fallen starlet Adrianna battles drug addiction this season. When Harry decides to clean up the school with the help of an under-cover cop, Kimberly MacIntyre, Adrianna finds herself caught in the middle of the investigation. Adrianna lands in rehab where she begins a relationship with Navid Shirazi, head of the school's paper and Dixon's best friend. At first she only stays to "repay" him, but they start to genuinely care for each other. Adrianna later discovers she is pregnant as a result of her promiscuity while she was addicted. After telling Navid of her pregnancy, he breaks up with her. She and Navid get back together when he realises that even though she is a mess he can't get over her. They get engaged. Another featured character is Silver, Kelly Taylor's half-sister and Naomi's former best friend, until Silver's father's affair was revealed. She quickly befriends Annie and starts dating Dixon, who is somewhat taken aback by her not-so-90210 lifestyle, as she is a virgin who doesn't care about popularity. In a multi-episode arc that culminated in a very special episode. It is revealed that Silver has Bipolar Disorder. Kelly is now a guidance counsellor at West Beverly and has a son named Sammy. She briefly dates Ryan before leaving to work on her relationship with former boyfriend and father of Sammy, Dylan McKay. This briefly causes friction with Brenda Walsh as they both struggle with their lingering feelings towards Dylan. When Kelly returns, she not only discovers Ryan's relationship with student/cop Kimberly but also that he slept with Brenda, re-creating the rift between the two friends. Following Brenda's discovery that she cannot have children, however, the women are drawn together in an accord once again. Cast List of 90210 Cast and Characters Main Cast *Rob Estes as Harry Wilson *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson *Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan Recurring *James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark *Christina Moore as Tracy Clark *Adam Gregory as Ty Collins *Matt Lanter as Liam Court *Kellan Lutz as George Evans *Maeve Quinian as Constance Tate-Duncan *Sara Foster as Jen Clark *Aimee Teegarden as Rhonda *Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi *Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi Guest Star *Jessica Lucas as Kimberly MacIntyre *Michael Trevino as Ozzie Cardoza *Josh Henderson as Sean Cavanaugh *Lauren London as Christina Worthy *April Parker Jones as Dana Bowen *Chris Zylka as Jason *Riley Thomas Stuart as Sammy Taylor *Ariela Barer as Rana Shirazi *Noureen DeWulf as Nika Raygani *Jana Kramer as Portia Ranson *Chantelle Barry as Nina *Cherilyn Wilson as Morgan *Angela Gots as Ms. Casey *David Chisum as Greg Davis *Maureen Flannigan as Leslie Davis *Lily Collins as Phoebe Abrams *Chandra West as Gail McKinney *Ryan Doom as Steven Ward *Lise Simms as Louise Collins *Robert Merrill as William Collins *Diablo Cody as Herself *Halle Hirsh as Hannah Zuckerman-Vasquez Special Guest Star *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh *Tori Spelling as Donna Martin *Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor *Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio Episodes List of 90210 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons